Assassins Creed:Revival
by Mercer798
Summary: This takes place quickly after AC3 with Desmond making a duplicate of himself to fool Abstergo, thinking he's dead, now he must find a safe place to call home, but can he once the Templar's figure out the fake? Rated T due to violence and swearing.


Hey everyone~! R798 here and with a fanfic that revolves around the Desmond is alive theory with Desmond using a duplicate of himself to avoid being captured by Abstergo. Hope you guys enjoy reading and all~!

Desmond ran out of the temple, using his skills to run out freely, Juno warned him of Abstergo's men coming to get him, he hoped the duplicate would buy time as well. He jumped from tree to tree, remembering his time in the Animus and seeing Connor in action. The assassin checked his armory, his butterfly dagger was in its case hanging from his jeans and his M9 Suppressed Pistol was still good on ammo has he had a few filled magazines when he looted the now deceased, Daniel Cross. He also had his hidden blade, his main weapon and the ancient weapon of the Assassins. "I now need to find them, lets hope their not to far.." Desmond spoke as he ran jumping from tree to tree.

Several Templar's ran through the forest, in search of the ancient temple. "Good, lets hope my little trick goes well, sucks that I was forced to leave the apple behind, but it was worth it, for everyone else's sake, I can easily get it back, if I busted into it once, I can do it again." Desmond said, as he ran and jumped into the bushes, hiding and using nature as his shield, and his cloak for assassination. The guards ran very quick as Desmond waited, every one ran off in the direction to the temple. "I can't believe they did not notice me.." Miles said as he got from his cover and quickly ran off.

Desmond put his hood over his head as he loaded his M9 pistol, as he ran, jumping onto a tree and pulling himself up and having him run toward the branches and spotting a couple of guards. "Those guys are going to be a problem..." The assassin spoke to himself as he aimed his pistol at a guard, firing, and the silent shot gave no attention and sent an instant death to the guard, which Desmond put his pistol up quickly and taking his dagger and sending his hidden blade up, jumped on two guards double-assassinating them, with them screaming, several guards heard this and aimed their guns and had their attack staffs on hand and in a defensive state, the gunmen aimed their pistols at Desmond.

"Stand down, Miles!" A guard called out as the attacker replied, "I don't think so, buddy." After that reply, A quick Desmond ran at a guard shooting him, and then stabbing another, taking his attack staff and hitting one across the face braking his jaw, and also causing blood run from his mouth! He then took his butterfly dagger and used it as a throwing knife, throwing it at another guard killing him, next he disarmed another guard of his attack staff and dual wielded the two weapons, knocking out or killing all guards in sight. "Shit!" A guard called out as he quickly fired his M9 pistol quickly but the bullet hitting a tree instead of his target. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" The guard spoke as he cowered behind a tree.

Desmond began walking as he started hearing clapping from behind, this time the assassin looked behind him, aiming his M9 Pistol at the target who took his M9 and disarmed him and threw it then striking a punch across Desmond's face, the assassin then took a good look at his target, the target had a dark leather coat with the Templar cross pinned on the right side, the target had dark brown hair and also had usual clothes, the type from America. "Damnit, another Templar.." Desmond muttered as he took his two attack staff's sending them at his opponent, with the Templar taking out his own attack staff and countering Desmond's blow's, parrying and parrying each attack.

Desmond sent his attack staff at the Templar as his opponent used his more stronger strength to have Desmond's attack staff fly out of his hand! "Crap!" Desmond yelled as the engaging Templar smiled and then ran at the Assassin, this time Desmond reacted on pure instinct, taking his opponent's attack staff and kicking him in the ribs and disarming the Templar Commander's weapon, with this time the disarmed Templar sending a snap-kick at Desmond, with the assassin dropping his weapon and using his creed's signature weapon, the hidden blade as he tried to kill the Templar with the Templar commander taking Desmond's right arm and pushed him out of the way, leading the death battle to have hand to hand combat.


End file.
